A gas turbine is constituted by a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. Periodic inspections are required for the gas turbine to demonstrate its stable performance. Further, when parts constituting the combustor are consumed due to operations of the gas turbine, replacement and maintenance are required. Because the combustor is large in mass, the load on workers at the time of inspection increases. Further, the time required for the inspection becomes long. If a long time is required for the inspection, its operation time decreases, and therefore there is a demand to finish the inspection as quickly as possible. Accordingly, as for cases when the combustor is detached from the gas turbine for inspections and maintenance, for example, there are disclosed techniques for detaching and attaching a combustor from and to a gas turbine by using a combustor exchanger in Patent Documents 1 to 5.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-168931    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-210361    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-108961    Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H10-196959    Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H9-79577